avatar high: divided
by eyesopened
Summary: when the only thing left of the time of peace in republic city is the high school built by roku, will after being seperated for a 100 years can the nations come together or are they forever divided? this is Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

prologue

water. earth. fire. air. The elements all once lived together in peace in Republic city. Then, all that changed when a fire gang, The Phoenix's attacked and set up a new government, one that divided the city. The water tribes where given the area of the north and south areas by the cove. The earth kingdom people were given the areas surrounding the city and its park, and the air nomads lived in the ghetto, where Sozin, head of the Phoenix's, forced them to live. The head of the education and police force, Avatar Roku, saddened by the separation of the city's people, asked Sozin for one thing, for there too be one place where the future generations could be together in harmony. That's how Avatar High was founded. our story takes place 100 years later, and in the 10th year of Ozai's grasp on the city. ( set in modern time)

Chapter 1: meeting Aang the only air bender here.

" Katara! you need to get up or else we'll miss the transit bus! " Sokka's voice cut into my dream, blocking out moms voice. my eyes flew open and adjusted to the blue lighting set up in my room. I sighed as i sat up in my bed. " Katara come on! The bus will be out front in 30 minutes! " " Alright i'm up dont get your panties in a bunch sokka!" i yelled back as i got out of bed and looked at my mirror. ugh my hair is a disaster! Grabbing my whale bone brush i start running through my tangled mess. when its finally brushed and braided I through on my favorite blue dress and put my jean jacket on over top. i check myself in the mirror to make sure i dont look to rushed and finger moms necklace. It's one of the few things i have of hers. she was a Detective, in fact she was the best. But she focused to much into the workings and operations of the Phoenix's. She must of been close to discovering something, because they killed her. i was only 8 and it was 8 years ago. I'm 16 now, and according to my grandmother i look like her. i can also waterbend like her. I grab my bag and run down the stairs to the front hall. I see sokka standing there with his soccer bag beside him, trying to look like he isn't waiting for me.

" hey sorry for taking so long sokka. " i say to him as i put my uggs on. sokka just laughed. " Yeah and people say I take forever to get ready." i just rolled my eyes and slugged him on the arm. " OW! damn that hurt Katara! " I laugh at his antics as we walk over to the city bus. Not many buses are willing to make it into the southern water tribe area. I just find it stupid, i mean, the water tribes provided the city with most of its cops and military. Our people make up its protection and yet we are treated like garbage. oh well. i best start studying for my test today. i look out the window and realize that we're in the air nomad ghetto, when the bus stops. everyone turns and looks as a boy climbs on and is sent back here. he seems to be only about 14 and he has a backpack and is reading the school rule book. he sits down beside me and sokka. " Hi im Aang Ilma. Are you guys heading to Avatar High too?" i look over at him and see the biggest grey eyes ever. so full of innocence, and peace, and tranquility. I smile at him. " yeah im Katara vatn, and this is my brother Sokka. Is this your first day? " " Yeah and im pretty excited. i'm the first person from our part of town to get accepted. I just hope that its as good as i've heard." he closed his eyes and put his hood up. i noticed that it covered his tatoos. i didn't have much time to ponder it because the bus stopped right in front of the school. we all stood up and as we were getting of i felt a tug on my jacket. i turned and saw Aangs hand on my sleeve. his eyes seemed full of worry as he asked, " hey where do i go? " " you go to the front office and tell them that your a new student." he smiled " ok thanks katara!" he then took of like a rocket. i started to follow him to head to my class and got cut off by a black Cadillac, which knocked me backwards of my feet. so just as i was sitting there on my butt looking like a idiot, the asshole driving gets out the drivers door right in front of me. ' oh god.' i think when i see the person I've been crushing on for the past 3 years. Zuko ignis, one of the most popular guys in school, fire nation, fire bender, and son of Ozai, person responsible for my mothers death. some one help me.


	2. Chapter 2 embarrassment

Chapter 2: how to embarress yourself in front of your crush

**Hey thanks to everybody who favourited avatar high! It means so much to me as this is my first ever story. I hope that all of y'alWilkie this chapter and shout out and cookies to Our reviewer! Now onto the story. **

Have you ever had that moment when you just want someone to shoot you in the head? Well, that is what I felt as I stared up at zuko's eyes. Then I heard Sokka behind me. " Katara! Are you alright?" he helped me up and shot a glare at Zuko. " And you! Learn to watch where your driving hothead! " Oh my god sokka! Did he HAVE to say that?! Now I am going to forever be mortified. Sokka grabs my arm and starts taking me around zukos car, but not before I hear Zuko mutter " Sorry Katara" I turn to look at him surprised,I mean, he knows my name?! That is so completely and fully weird. Our eyes make contact, blue meets fiery gold. When our eyes met, I, I don't know , I felt safe just by looking at them. I turn away first and walk into my third year at avatar high.

Zukos pov:

Oh god I am a idiot. Of all the people to knock off their feet it would be the nicest, preetiest, most amazing girl in school, Katara Vatn. Ok I need to stop standing here like a idiot and help her up. Why am I not helping her up?! Oh man, her brother is looking at me like he wants to bloody murder me. I don't blame him, his sister is amazing, and not just to look at! She has a great personality! Shes kind, she's funny, she's determined when she has a goal, she's loyal, she's just amazing. I look at her brother as he glares at looks could kill than the one he's giving me would boil me alive. As he goes and takes her away I murmer " I'm sorry katara" to her. I think she heard me because she whips her head around and looks at me in surprise. What, did she think that im a guy who doesn't know when their in the wrong ? I return her gaze and our eyes meet. My golden ones meet her eyes that are bluer than the sky the sea and every other thing in the world that's blue combined. I think that her eyes are the first things Inoticed about her in freshman year. Oh man, why am I feeling the need to just take her face in my hands and kiss her? She looks away first and walks up the steps into avatar high. I sigh and start walking in too. Avatar high, theplace where even my father has the most power.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! Ok first thingsfirst, zuko and katara ARE NOT going to get together for like a while. They're going to have a proper length romance cause in case you remember, his dad is the reason why here moms dead and why she never sees her dad because he's in the naval forces, and Besides, zuko would do anything for his fathers approval. It will take a while for them to maybe through away all divisions in their lives and trust on their, well, chemistry for now. ;) enjoy mon Amis! **

****Let me explain how the schools social chain works, with the halls. Now there are 5 floors, the main one is called avatar state. It was origanally meant to be a place where all the students could hang out, hence the reason why the social places ex the cafeteria, gym, libary, etc are on that floor. The next floor, earth is where the earth kingdom home rooms/ earth bending classses are and all the basic classes. It represents that the worlds base is the earth. The next floor fire, is where all the fire nation/ fire bending classes are. It also is where the secondary courses are. The next floor is water, where all the water tribes/ waterbending classes are. It's also where the art, dance, music, and selfdefense classes are held. And the final floor is air. It's has access to the roof because the airnomads used to represent freedom and tranquility. It's where all the clubs are held. People have tried to get on the roof but no one can understand the riddle and what it means. But yeah thats all the snadazz of avatar high. My locker is next to my friend Yues just outside our art class with mrs wu. She's pretty batty but is a pretty good art teacher. As I grab my art stuff I hear a voice behind me yelling "SURPRISE!" " Gah" I yell as I jump and drop my stuff. " oh my tui and la I'm so sorry katara!" I hear yue apologizing as she helps me pick up my stuff" it's fine Yue, I'm just abit jumpy today. " She looks at me as we walk towards our first class. " you've been out late again haven't you?" I look away so she can't see the guilt in my eyes. She sighs and grabs my wrist and drags me into the bathroom. After yue checks to make sure it's empty she turns on me. " what are you thinking?! Are you trying to end up like your mom?! They killed her for getting to involved Katara! Please stop this, it will kill sokka to lose you! And what about your dad? Did you even think about him? Have you even thought about how it would crush him ifthe came back and found you in prison or worse dead?" she states angrily and with tears in her eyes as she lowers her head. " Im scared for you katara. Every night I pray to tui and la to keep you safe. Your my best friend, I don't want to see you get hurt or end up like Kya. " Then Yue starts crying. I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug. " I know that you worry about me, but I can't give up this fight. It's not about revenge for my moms death, it's about me doing what is right. " I say to comfort her. " mom gave up her life for this city's freedom and she left so much work behind. In her notes she found something but I can't figure out what. I just know it has to do with the avatar and the Phoenix's weakness. If I can figure out than republic city can be free again. " we just stay there hugging when I hear Yue whisper " Just promise that you'll be safe ok?" " I promise". You see Yue isnt being a over protective friend she has a good reason. You see, I'm part of a underground rebellion called avatar to bring them down. Not only that, the painted lady, a leader of it is one of the most wanted people in Republic city and I know exactly who that is. Me.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry guys i have a writers block! so this is on a break and if you have any ideas please let me know! love you all and please don't kill me! also i may be starting a Inuyasha fan fic, im not sure though. love you all and please bare with me! **


End file.
